This invention relates generally to yarn cores, but more particularly pertains to a core having a ring of slip resistant material, such as a colloidal silica so as to enhance yarn transfer from core to core.
As is well known in this art, certain problems have been encountered in the textile field in the manufacture of yarn or thread, particularly those that are wound on a core or other type of bobbin. During the high speed performed process of manufacturing yarn, the continually advancing yarn is wound onto successive and rapidly rotating cores. As a new core encounters the lead stand of yarn or thread, it frictionally engages the incoming yarn with the rotating core so as to achieve an initial wind of said yarn onto the core and simultaneously break the yarn at a location between the nozzle of the thread producing gun and the point of its engagement with the said core. Hence, it is a quite delicate operation to achieve this process successfully, and therefore, much attention has been given in prior development to produce a textile core that can operate successfully and continuously without mishap.
Various styles of prior cores have been devised in an effort to remedy the foregoing problem. Usually the prior art cores are either physically roughened upon their surface so as to attain a higher coefficient of friction, so that the yarn will be temporarily retained as it is being wound onto a fresh core. Developments of this type are shown in earlier prior art patent to Dunlap, U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,129, wherein the core surface has applied thereto an adhesive with discrete fibres then being secured to the adhesive so as to stimulate friction. The United States patent to Howle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,564, discloses another method for roughening the surface of a plastic tubular body so as to enhance its friction and to attain yarn retention during the winding process. Other type yarn carriers have entailed the expense of actually molding a roughened surface onto the outer periphery of the core, such as shown in the United States patent to Krebs, U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,631.
Still other prior art developers have attempted to enhance the coefficient of friction for the outer surface of a yarn core, such as shown in the United States patent to Comer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,165, wherein a knurled configuration is provided approximate one end of the core to attain such. The problem with this type of transfer ring is that usually a textile core, particularly one formed from a paper wound tube, includes an outer layer of a very smooth surface parchment or kraft paper so as to insure no obstruction to yarn transfer at any other position along the length of the core except at the location of the transfer ring. Hence, when some instrumentation is utilized to form a knurling at the location of the transfer ring, such actually penetrates into this outer covering of paper, which has a tendency to destroy or detract from the purpose for the cores use causing its reject. Still other prior art manufacturers have taken a different approach to the formation of this transfer ring, wherein instead of enhancing the coefficient of friction by modifying the surface features of the core itself, they have formed or cut a groove into the circumference of the textile core, within the vicinity of the transfer ring, and hopefully have the yarn or thread enter into the groove, and be bound therein, so as to attain the necessary resistance so as to achieve a break of the yarn from the just preceeding core, while at the same time furnish the necessary resistance so that the yarn can be wound upon this new core. As can be seen in the United States patent to Sowell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,023, and the United States patent to Adams, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,291, their formed grooves can undertake rather precise configurations within the core per se. And, when cores of these previous type of designs are assembled under their respective manufacturing processes, they usually require either additional materials to attain their final configuration, which by necessity includes further steps in their manufacturing process, or they induce a physical damaging of the core surface, such as occurs in those prior art developments that disclose the cutting of a groove into the core surface. It is, therefore, the principle object of this invention to provide a transfer core for textile yarn or thread which includes an annular coating of a slip resistant material that effectively resists transfer of the thread upon a momentary contact with the same during a winding process.
A further object of this invention is to provide a transfer ring for a yarn core that incorporates a cavity having a quantity of slip resistant material coated therein.
Another object of this invention is to provide a textile core that includes a slip resistant transfer ring that can be easily applied as a final step in the winding of the textile core.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawing.